


The Singing In Your Veins

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Related, F/M, Femdom, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pegging, Pre-Canon, vintage dildos are whack y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: “Is everything alright, dear?” The pet name felt foreign on his tongue, and his voice scratched along his throat, but he made no move to touch her, afraid he might scare her off more. He heard her giggle, a sound that thrilled his core, and she felt around in the dark to grasp his arm.“Yes, yes everything is fine. I just wanted to try something, if you are up to it?”





	The Singing In Your Veins

                The room had fallen silent save for their quieting breaths when Christine shifted, sitting up. Her bedmate cracked open one eye, knowing full well that the lack of light meant he couldn’t see anything. She didn’t move for a moment, so he settled back down, only to be startled when she shifted again, seemingly searching for the edge of the bed. That unnerved him, causing him to sit up as well. Had he done something wrong? Had he frightened her? Had he, god forbid, _hurt_ her? Or had she simply remembered who- what he was and was disgusted with herself?

                “Is everything alright, dear?” The pet name felt foreign on his tongue, and his voice scratched along his throat, but he made no move to touch her, afraid he might scare her off more. He heard her giggle, a sound that thrilled his core, and she felt around in the dark to grasp his arm.

                “Yes, yes everything is fine. I just wanted to try something, if you are up to it?” So she wasn’t afraid after all. She squeezed his arm quickly before letting go and sliding off the bed. “I just have to find it first.” He blinked, utterly confused. Something to try? What on earth could she possibly mean? Had she really come here prepared to do a number of things with him? He shook his head, pushing the questions aside in order to try and answer her absurd request.

                “Christine, I appreciate your…. Enthusiasm,” he paused with a blush, listening to her rummaging around for a moment. “but I’m afraid you’ve over estimated just how-“

                “I’ve found it!” She shouted triumphantly, cutting him off. He felt the bed dip as she climbed back onto it, crawling over to him slowly to build anticipation. “Don’t you worry,” she continued, her voice low and sultry. She somehow managed to place her hand directly on his still sensitive cock, making him gasp. “I’ll take care of you.”

                She kissed him roughly then, running her hand up to his chest and bracing it there, easing him back down onto the bed. Her other hand was holding something, something hard and cold, but before he could try to figure out what it might be, she pulled away again. He opened his mouth to protest, but she shushed him with another quick peck.

                “Where is the oil, Angel?” His breath hitched at the name that flowed so seamlessly out of her, distracting him till she pinched his skin. “The oil?” It was unusual that he was not in control in any given situation, but he found himself fumbling for the small jar in the dark without hesitation or protest and passing it over, throat dry.

                She hummed, sitting back on her heels to open it. When he tried to sit up to help, she shoved him back down, nearly spilling the oil on the bed sheets. He heard the cap unscrew, heard her dip her fingers in and the squelch as she rubbed them together. What was she doing? He felt a tap at his leg, and he blinked, glancing up to where her face would be in a lighter room.

                “Turn over for me, won’t you Angel?” It took him a moment to process her request, but he obeyed without thinking too much, rolling onto his stomach and resting his head on his arms. If he had thought about it, they might have been waiting a while. She reached under his hips and tugged up at them, indicating that she wanted him on his knees. Even more confused, he complied, lifting his hips.

                Suddenly he felt something cold and wet brush over his ass, probing for his crack and slipping in. He jumped, pulling his hips away. Christine grunted, using her other hand to drag his hips back and returned her fingers to where they had been searching. He didn’t pull away this time, but shivered, finally starting to understand what Christine was getting at. Her fingers quickly found his entrance, rubbing at it gently to try and relax it, before she paused.

                “This, this is okay, right?” He swallowed, collecting himself before answering.

                “Y-yes. I didn’t… I wasn’t _expecting_ but… yes.”

                “Alright, good.” He could hear the smile in her voice as she shoved one finger into him all at once, drawing a loud groan from him. The muscles spasmed, trying to get used to the fairly painful intrusion. She waited, rubbing the small of his back with her free hand until she felt him relax, and started thrusting her finger in and out slowly.

                Erik whined as she started working a second finger in. The stretch was almost too much, but he didn’t want her to stop, he would do anything for her. Not to mention the fact that it was starting to feel really good. The occasional scrape of her nails against his walls, the pressure that was never the same twice. He yelped when she found his prostate, dragging her fingers across it a few times before scissoring them, pushing his entrance open wide enough to fit a third finger in comfortably.

                It wasn’t long before she pulled them out, leaving him feeling odd and, surprisingly, wanting them back. He reached out, trying to find her in the dark but he couldn’t. Instead, he heard the oil opening again, and then a second later something hard and cold pressed against his entrance. Oh. So _that’s_ what she had been looking for earlier. He pressed back experimentally, sighing as she gently grabbed his hips and slowly pushed all the way in, pausing when her hips were pressed against him.

                The toy wasn’t very big, only a few inches long and an inch and a half in diameter. It was _cold_ though, which was uncomfortable. Erik squirmed, then moaned when it pushed against his prostate. Christine grinned, tightening her grip and beginning to move her hips, thrusting shallowly and slowly. Within seconds he was moving against her, trying to speed up the pace. He still wasn’t fully hard again, but he was getting there, especially when she snapped her hips faster, reaching around him to grasp his cock, stroking in time with her thrusts.

                He pressed his face against the mattress, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. It felt like his entire body was twitching. He’d never felt anything like this before, he’d never thought to even try something like this, yet Christine, _his_ Christine, had planned for this. Wanted this. Wanted _him_.

                He was brought back to reality when Christine twisted her hand around the head of his cock, yanking a moan out of his throat. Without realizing it, he was already on the edge again. He tried to vocalize that, but he couldn’t get anything out but another moan. Christine leaned over him, pressing her hips against his to get the toy as deep as she could and breathed in his ear.

                “Come for me, my Angel.”

                He did, screaming her name into the mattress and ripping the sheets. She held him through it, rubbing circles into his skin and murmuring quiet words. When he came down from the high, he collapsed onto the bed, wincing as the toy pulled out. Christine pulled the toy off, dropping it off the side of the bed and curling up next to him.

                “How was that…? Was it good? Are you okay?” Erik snorted, pulling her closer towards him.

                “It was wonderful….” He paused, taking a breath. “Thank you…” She smiled against his skin, kissing it softly.

                “You don’t have to thank me. I wanted to give it to you. Now,” she said, not leaving him any time to reply. “Go to sleep.”

                He frowned, but stayed silent, staying awake to feel the changes in her breathing as she fell asleep. Once he was certain that she was asleep, he leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead and slipped off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> We live in a society


End file.
